Little Winchesters
by Jamison Leigh
Summary: An AU series. Takes place five years POST- Swan Song, but no season 6 stuff! Kind of a sequel to Super Surprises!
1. Hailey

Hailey Alexia Winchester felt so happy that her daddy was coming to get her. She didn't know what to do with her joy. Hailey loved her mommy that was true. But, she missed seeing her daddy all the time. She secretly missed when her parents were still married to each other. Hailey was only five, but she remembered a time when Mommy and Daddy lived in the same house and loved each other. Devin, her baby brother, wasn't so lucky. The divorce became final a year ago, and Devin was two and a half years old. Every other weekend, Hailey and Devin went to their daddy's new house. Mommy had remarried a guy named Dave and they had Hailey's newborn sister Alice. She loved Alice, but sometimes Hailey got a little sad that she didn't see her daddy as much as Alice saw hers.

"Hailey Winchester, your daddy's going to be here soon!" Mommy yelled up the stairs. Hailey grabbed her already packed purple bag, and ran down the stairs. "Sorry, Mommy," She replied apologetically.

Hailey's hazel eyes looked up into her mother's bright blue ones. Mommy smiled, and kissed the top of Hailey's brunette head. Devin walked over to Hailey. "Hey, Hailey…you wanna play before Daddy gets here?" Hailey nodded, grabbing her toys that they always played with.

After a while, Uncle Dean's black Impala pulled into the driveway and out came Daddy. His face broke out into a wide, dimpled grin and he held out his arms for Hailey and Devin to run into. Hailey let her brother go first, and then ran in.

"I missed y'all," her daddy mumbled into her hair. "I missed you more, Daddy," Hailey replied. Uncle Dean was in the driver's seat, and then got out to greet his niece and nephew.

"My God, Hailey! You've inherited your father's legs," he joked warmly, as she hugged her uncle tightly. Mommy came outside, holding both Devin and Hailey's bags and balancing Alice in her free hand. "Hey kids? You missin' something?" she said, smiling slyly. Hailey ran back, kissed Mommy and Alice, and grabbed their bags. Daddy briefly waved at Mommy as he helped Devin into his booster seat in the back of the Impala.

Uncle Dean grimaced to Daddy as they pulled away. A grimace that said a number of things to Hailey Winchester. Uncle Dean was in pain, and he was still mad at Mommy for leaving Daddy. She honestly couldn't blame him, she was secretly mad at Mommy for leaving Daddy for Dave too.

Hailey Alexia Winchester might be only five, but even she wasn't stupid.


	2. When Dean adopted Lily

Little Winchesters

**AN: The first story was in the present, this one takes place in the past. If you want a little more info on the characters that have been introduced, read that short little fic called Super Surprises. These have the same characters, and the same plot line. The past goes from season 2 to end of season 5, and kind of splits from there. The present time is 2018, I believe. Its 10 years post-Hell for Dean. **

**Ages:**

**Lily- 10 years old**

**Jayson- 2 ½ years old**

When Dean adopted Lily

_Dean POV_

I woke up, confused as to where I was. Then I felt the warm embrace of arms wrapped around me, and I smiled inwardly and outwardly as I opened my eyes. I looked down at my still sleeping fiancée Erica, and gently kissed the crown of her head. She smiled in her sleep, and snuggled deeper into me. I tightened my arms around her, and started to close my eyes again.

I let my mind wander. I take back every mean thing I've ever thought, said or wrote about apple-pie lives. It's so kick ass just to have someone other than my brother to come home to. More than that, to have an actual _home_ to come back to, is the most amazing gift in the history of the world. Erica never has to worry about me getting bored of being at home. I've seen the entire country, basically. I've never had this before. And if I did have something similar as a child, I've forgotten most of it.

Another kick ass thing is that my fiancée, aka the love of my life and the mother of my kids, is also a hunter. She takes our life in stride, and completely accepts anything and everything about the hunter's life. She has an antique car like me, loves to hunt, loves to drink whiskey, and lives for family above all else. She has a tattoo on her back that says TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE. She said that when she'd given birth to Lily, her dad had given her a card. The only thing written inside said 'to thine own self be true'.

She let Sam move in; no questions asked. She doesn't ask questions about Sam's psychic issues.

Thinking more and more about the kids, it suddenly dawned on me what we were doing today. We were finalizing my adopting Lily. Today, I would gain a daughter, and lose the emptiness I'd carried—never knowing what I was missing until I had it. I had a beautiful fiancée, a fiercely amazing little boy, and a wonderful daughter. Before I started the process, it had been important to me to ask Lily's permission.

Lily hadn't seen her birth father since she was four, and she didn't remember him much. But…still, it didn't hurt to ask. She'd pondered it a second, then immediately answered "Okay." And then ran off to bother the family dog…aka Sammy.

Erica said that when she'd had Lily, it was a really sticky situation with her biological father. His name was apparently Joey and when she told him they were having a child, he was none too thrilled about it. His name isn't even on the birth certificate. Jayson, on the other hand, is one hundred percent pure Winchester. He has had my name since he was born, and his last name was legally changed last year. I was even put on his birth certificate as his father.

Now it was Lily's turn to become a Winchester. I slightly nudged Erica, whose blue-green eyes opened and gazed lovingly at me. I'll never get used to that.

"What?" she asked her voice thick with sleep.

"We gotta go sign that thing at 3, babe." I said, getting out of bed and making my way over to the closet we shared. Erica's eyes widened and she shot out of bed. "Holy shit, I can't believe I forgot." She said, slapping her forehead.

We changed into regular clothes. Erica smiled at me. "I'll get the boys up. You go wake Lil." She said. I smiled and went to _our_ sleeping daughter's room. I silently opened the door, and walked in. I grinned softly when I saw Lily's sleeping form. Her gray eyes were closed, and her eyelids were framed with auburn lashes. She was cuddling a stuffed bear, named Pinky. It was a gift from Lily's grandfather given to her the day she came home from the hospital.

I sat on the bed, and gently rubbed her head. I hummed whatever little tune I used to hum for Sammy, when he was her age. Her eyes opened, and her little mouth opened wide in a yawn. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at me. She smiled.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, babygirl."

Yep. Today was going to be one of the best days of my life.


	3. Happy Halloween!

Little Winchesters

**AN: Please leave comments and reviews…I really want to know your opinion…**

Chapter 3: Happy Halloween!

**Ages:**

**Lily – 10 years old**

**Jayson – 2 ½ years old**

_Lily POV_

Today's Halloween! I'm so excited! Momma helped me pick out my costume, and she's gonna do my hair all pretty like hers! I wonder if Daddy's gonna come with us. Uncle Sammy's being a jerk, and won't come. He said it was too cold, and he just didn't "do" Halloween. Whatever. More candy for Momma, Jayson and me!

It's…five 'o' clock now, and we're leaving at seven. That gives me…a long time to work on getting Daddy to come. I walked downstairs to the living room, where Daddy was watching a scary movie. Me and Daddy love watching scary movies. Mostly because he lets me hug him and hide behind his back when things get too scary.

One time, Momma watched a movie with us, and she screamed so loud it woke Uncle Sammy and Jayson up! It was so funny; Daddy cried he was laughing so hard. And he still laughs whenever he brings it up. Momma just smacks his arm, and says his name in that "You're in so much trouble, missy!" voice of hers. My daddy's name is Dean Michael Winchester. He told me that he hardly tells anyone about the Michael part, he says it's too goody-goody sounding. I told him that I didn't mind when people said my middle name—unless Momma's mad about something.

I smiled at Daddy, and he smiled back. He patted the couch cushion beside him, and I ran over. I jumped up on the couch and grinned as wide as possible.

"Daddy…?" I asked sweetly.

Daddy laughed, and muted the TV.  
"Alright, Lily Lorraine, what do you want?"

I smiled wider. "Daddy…would you come with Momma, Jayson and me trick-or-treating? PLEASE?"

Daddy laughed some more, and scratched the top of his head. "I dunno…what would you give me if I did?"

"A lot of my candy!" I said.

"You really want me to go, huh?" he asked. I nodded excitedly. He sighed. "Can't say no to that face." He muttered. "Alright. I'll go."

I smiled, and jumped into his lap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy!" I kissed him all over.

Then, I jumped up and went to go get changed into my costume.

Momma took a lot of pictures before we were allowed to leave. Daddy dressed up in his old leather jacket, and said he was dressing up as Grandpa John. Momma was someone named Daisy Duke. Daddy really seemed to like that one. Jayson was dressed up in his Batman costume that Daddy picked out. And I was a ballerina.

After what seemed like forever, we had a bunch of candy. It was really cold though, and past Jayson's bedtime. So, Momma took him home. Daddy and I kept on going.

"Wh-wh-what t-t-t-t…?" I asked Daddy. He furrowed his brow. "You cold, Lil?" I shrugged. "A li-li-little."

He got a really weird look on his face, and then took off his leather coat, and wrapped me up in it. Then, he picked me up and toted me. "Holy crap, Lily. You're freezing!" he said, as he rubbed my back tenderly. I shivered hard in his arms.

When we got home, Momma got a bunch of blankets out and Daddy sat me on the couch. Then he moved me, so that I was sitting on his lap.

Which was weird, because he hardly ever let me do that.

He kept whispering, "I'm sorry," to both Momma and me. Uncle Sammy and Daddy had given each other strange looks when he'd carried me in.

Daddy warmed me up, and I started nodding off in his arms. He glanced down. "You tired, kiddo?" I nodded sleepily. He started rubbing my back again, and told me to go to sleep. I smiled, and leaned against him again.

"Happy Halloween, Daddy." I murmured into his neck.

"Happy Halloween, baby." He replied, placing a hand on my forehead.

And that's all I remember.

**TBC? **

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Critique? Please…leave it in the reviews. THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	4. When Hailey and Elijah were Born

Little Winchesters

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. Junior year. Blargh. I've been writing though. Gotta get the plot out in my head.**

When Hailey and Elijah were born

Sam POV

**Ages:**

**Lily- 20**

**Jayson- 11**

**Skylar- 7**

It's been a crazy ride, these last few months. Last nine months, actually. Lily announces she's pregnant, single, keeping the baby and moving back home. Then I have to tell my family that my secret girlfriend of the past couple of years is also pregnant, and I plan on marrying her. That was nine months ago. Now, Sarah and I are happily married. We live in a small house near my brother.

Lily lives in Dean and Erica's house, where she's ready to give birth any second. The same goes for my wife. I have to be a little honest, but…when Sarah told me she was pregnant. I was really scared. I thought the baby would be some mutant, demon-blood infected freak.

After all I've seen, and all I've done—the scariest thing in my life is a baby who hasn't even been born yet. My wife is having a baby girl, and I couldn't be more thrilled. She decided we're going to name her Hailey Alexis. Her room is painted a soft pink, and her name is stenciled above her crib. Her crib is pure iron that's been painted white. Take the boy from the hunt, but not the hunt from the boy.

I haven't quit hunting, but…I'm taking a leave of absence until the arrival of our daughter. I can remember when Dean found out he was having a third child, he wouldn't stop smiling. Then Skylar Marie Winchester came out in 7 pounds and 11 ounces of glory. Skylar is Dean's angel. He dotes on her, but that's not to say that he picks favorites when it comes to his kids. Lily has always carried a huge soft spot in Dean's heart.

Those blue-green eyes just melt his heart, and they simply make mine break into little pieces. As a child, there was nothing Lily Lorraine Winchester wanted that I wouldn't try my hardest to get it for her. Jayson Dean Winchester is Dean's little man. They wrestle, they share little jokes. Lily is the only kid that knows about the hunting thing. She hunts as well. She's been hunting for the last six months of her pregnancy.

Lily doesn't know if she's having a boy or a girl. She wants it to be a surprise.

A soft prod pulls me from my light sleep. My eyes open to my wife, who's wearing a tense expression on her face. "Sam…it's time to go." She said, poking me some more. "Go where?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm in labor, Sam." She said, calmly. I jumped up, grabbed the bags, and led my extremely pregnant wife to the car. I dialed Dean's number on the way.

"_What do you need?"_

"Sarah's in labor. Meet us at the hospital."

"_Well…we're already there. So meet us here."_

What? "What? What are you doing at the hospital?"

"_The second littlest Winchester decided he or she wanted to come out now."_

"Lily's in labor?"

"_That's what I gathered from all the screaming, crying and water breaking."_

"Thanks, smart ass. Is she okay?"

"_God, I hope so. She's only letting Erica in there. Won't even let me peek my head in."_

"Be there soon."

"_Kay, dude. Hurry."_

I turned to Sarah, after I hung up the phone. "Lily's having the baby too." "Family reunion." She added, panting heavily as a contraction gripped her. "Just breathe, Sarah. It'll be over soon." "YOU FUCKING BREATHE!" She screamed. I jumped, the loudness in the small car suddenly terrifying me. "Sorry, Sam. I forgot you hate loud noises." I shrugged. "It's okay."

I grabbed her hand. "We're gonna have a baby tonight." She smiled wanly. "Yeah…ain't it great?"

I pulled into the hospital, and got Sarah in. They were getting her situated, so I went to go find my brother. I found Dean, Jayson, Skylar, Castiel and Bobby in the waiting room. Sky and Jay look up. "Uncle Sammy!" Skylar said, running into my arms. "Hiya, Peanut! Whatcha been doin'?" "Nothing…Jayson's just been a creep the past couple of days. And now, we're waiting on the dumb baby to come out." I laughed, and swung Sky around. Dean grinned, and nudged Jay. Jay leaned his head tiredly on Dean's shoulder.

A doctor came over. "Samuel Winchester?" I turned. "You're the husband of Sarah Blake Winchester, right?" I nodded. "She's ready to push. You might want to come with me." I turned to Dean. He smiled, and waved me along. "Go on. Kiss that baby for me. Uncle Dean. I kinda like the sound of that." "Keep me posted on Lily, Grandpa." Dean's face blanched as he thought of being a grandfather.

After a lot of pushing, a baby's shrill wail filled the room. I smiled through my tears. "A healthy, baby girl." The doctor said, as he cut the cord and handed our precious girl over to her mother. Sarah smiled warmly at our daughter's cherubic face.

"Look, Sam. She has your dimples." She said, looking up at me. I grinned, and kissed the top of Sarah's head. "She's perfect." I whispered into her hair. She nodded. "She's all ours." "That's what makes her perfect." "You should go check on Lily." She said, not taking her eyes away from Hailey.

I nodded. "I'll be right back." "Bring Dean. And congratulate them for me."

I went back to the waiting room, and couldn't find them. I called Bobby, who told me what room Lily was in. Lily had apparently given birth right before we did. A beautiful baby boy, named Elijah Dean Winchester. I knocked gently, and entered. "Hey Uncle Sam." Lily whispered from the hospital bed. I went over, and kissed her gently. "Congrats, Mommy." She beamed as she looked at her son—who was currently in the arms of Dean. Dean looked so peaceful, holding his grandson.

I smiled. "So…how's Sarah?" Erica asked, she had a sleeping Skylar in her lap. "We have a baby girl. Hailey. She's beautiful." Lily smiled. "Congratulations, Daddy."

A few days later, we were being released with our baby girl. I held her gently, as I walked down to Lily's room. Lily was also getting released. Lily was with Dean and Erica, along with Elijah. "Thought we'd introduce ourselves before we left." I said, as I entered the room. Lily gasped. "Aw, Uncle Sam. She's beautiful!" She exclaimed, as she held her own baby. Dean stared at my daughter, a slight smile on his face.

"She looks like you did as a baby, Sammy." He said, getting a little choked up. I was, too. I'm not even going to lie about that. Being a father made me entitled. As did being a grandfather make him.

"Thanks, Dean." Lily looked down at Elijah. "Eli, this is your cousin Hailey. You're gonna be the best of friends." Elijah cooed and gurgled happily at his proud mama. Lily grinned, and wiped his mouth. "Aren't you perfect?" she whispered to him.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Hailey, Lily, Elijah and I. He was mesmerized. And, for some reason…I felt guilty.


End file.
